Life of a Desert Flower
by Dawnwisker
Summary: Yami is a nobody. That is until he transferred to a new town and met some new people and they called him a friend. Will he ever be able to escape from his miserable past? If he does what will he find? Love? Mobiumshipping! Yaoi! Warned! *Rating may go up later!*


Kitsune: I loved Perks of being a wallflower, so I wanted to put it in a yugioh way!

Yami: Yeay. More pain for me. -_-*

Kitsune: Don't feel bad! Atem and Yugi are in it!

Yami: And now I know I'm gonna get dominated! :E

Kansei: Maybe! Don't ruin it! Besides I won't let Kit write it anyway.

Kitsune: WHAT?!

Kansei: Yup! You will be kicked out! WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH CHARACTERS OR MOST OF THE PLOT-LINE AS IT BELONGS TO PERKS OF BEING A WALLFLOWER! Enjoy~

* * *

Dear Friend,

I'm writing to you, to ask for a favor. You don't know who I am and please, don't search for me but, I want to write to you so you know people, like me, exist. I haven't really talked to many people other than my family after, _that incident. _But now I am sixteen and I am starting off at a new high school today and I am going to try and change things around, hopefully. I want to finally be noticed and to start being me. Ya'know in front of other people. Who aren't my parents, or my brother, or my sister, or my puzzle that hangs around my neck every minute of every day. Today, people are going to see me. Probably? I'm going to walk in there for the first time and pretend everyone is equal to me.

Love,

_DARKNESS_

* * *

First day of school, pretending people are equal… not so much. That first time I walked into school I knew that it was going to be any other year. Students were being bullied everywhere and that is not the worst part. The worst part is that none of the teens on the sideline tried to stop it.

The seniors had the misfit underclassmen hopping through the halls. There was a student with weight issues, a kid who wore overalls, a girl who looked Goth and had plastic teeth in, and there is me, dragged behind a tall muscular senior named Ushio.

One would think that being only five feet tall would help me hide from the freaky large bullies but no, my star shaped tri-colored hair and unusual amethyst and crimson eyes could be seen a mile away.

King of the misfit toys is what I have become to be. My eyes are what truly scared any chance of a friend away. The left eye was a bright soft amethyst and the right was a fiery crimson. In short, I was a freak of nature.

**So the start of the day, not so good.**

Then, there was the senior in my woodworking class. His hair was the same as mine and what was even cooler was that he had amethyst eyes! But the minute I saw him my heart stopped. He was beautiful. He had creamy white skin and stood only an inch above me. Golden bangs incased his face as mine ran like lightning through dark locks. That, was only the start about him. Instead of picking on the freshman like all the other seniors, he decided to play a prank on the teacher.

He stood up in the middle of class and used a wax pencil to draw a go tee on himself to resemble the teacher then spoke with a raspy voice of the ages, "Now the first time I ever picked up a tool my grandfather said, 'Now my boy, when you use this you have to get it just right or it'll rip your arm off!'" His arms flew wide to show his exaggeration.

Just then the teacher walked in and sighed, "Great, I heard that you would be in my class this year Yangi…"

"Oh, no no no! It's Yugi. Come on say it with me, yuuuugiiii. You either call me Yugi or nothing."

"Fine then nothing, take your seat so I can begin class," The teacher remarked.

He made the class fun for everyone. He didn't worry that everyone would think he was a freak. Yugi cared only for others. That thought alone brought a smile to my face. Then, Yugi came over and sat right next to me and as he did I thought my heart skipped a beat.

**First day of school, turn for the best.**

Lunch time, the most important time of the day, you get seats biased on the type of person you are. *sigh* I am normally the type that gets a spot in the bathroom, but apparently not today…

* * *

Yami: Why do I always suffer... T.T

Kitsune: Yeay! First chapter posted! REVIEW!


End file.
